


Bound Up the Stairs 《跃上楼梯》

by Alex_Sherlock



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock





	Bound Up the Stairs 《跃上楼梯》

By Alex_Sherlock

四月的风吹进走廊，雕花的轻质木门缓缓打开，尽管是白天，房间里仍亮着几盏昏黄的灯。头发花白得厉害的年长男性正坐在窗边，窗外花园里大片的 L'Innocence 散发着浓郁的香气，白色的花朵从远处看去像是一张柔软的床褥。窗边的人静静看着，手上的书本滑落在脚边，米白的书页被压折了角。

彼得在楼下的浴室里，他已经适应了这庄园里处处可见的古老痕迹，二十几年的时间足够他从一个勇敢又冒失的青春期男孩长成一个内心沉稳的青年人。但他年长的恋人或许还不知道，彼得充满活力的外表也许欺骗了他，时间是如此之快，那个男孩已经到了几乎能被称为中年人的年纪。

彼得正对镜子，娴熟地刮着胡子，故意把白色泡沫弄成托尼胡须的样子，然后对着镜子里的自己笑了起来，多么像二十年前的某一天，一个蠢兮兮的胡子都还没长全的男孩也是这样玩着泡沫，模仿着自己心爱的人。

他笑着，眼角却出现了细小的纹路，浴室内水汽弥漫，一切突然变得过分安静。他突然抬手重重地抹掉那些泡沫，仿佛在对年轻的自己生气。一切都已经不一样了，他想。随着他年纪的增长，托尼和他已经成为了媒体争相夸赞的对象，“二十年长情情侣”，俨然成了模范家庭。可是不对，事情不对，有时他觉得，这份已经覆盖了他人生的一半的亲密让他喘不过气，甚至让他想要逃离。

别误会，托尼不是什么控制狂，彼得也并不是不爱他了。事实上，他们的同居生活一直非常美妙，无论是旅行还是在某地小住，从各类纪念日到任何一个随机的夜晚，两人几乎没有分开过，托尼依然有对情人体贴入微的花花公子品性，这座庄园里的葡萄酒储备足够他们喝几辈子，花园里的花卉也总是打理到完美状态，彼得之前的纽约小公寓也被刻意维持在稍微凌乱的状态，彼得也拥有着充分的自由，甚至拥有了一座自己的实验室。一切似乎都是完美的。

但他总是能够感觉到，某种宁静生活下的不安，这不安像是一个秘密，藏在他的身体里，渐渐地侵蚀着他，让他感到喘不上气。可这种感觉无法被坦白，也许是因为害怕，也许是因为他们都对彼此保有秘密。

彼得无意间看到过托尼在书房里凶狠地喝酒，毫不理会逐渐衰老的身体已经无法像从前一样代谢酒精。彼得想去制止他，但是没有，他害怕了，难道自己让他不快乐吗，难道他的爱不能让他从痛苦和过去中解脱出来吗。他不知道。最后他只是悄悄装成没看到的样子，私下里嘱咐女仆记得及时给他端上醒酒茶。还有另一次，他甚至在书架后面发现了空酒瓶，想必是托尼某次情急之下藏在那儿的。

彼得坐在了浴缸里，看着水面上入浴剂发出的饱满柔和的泡沫，突然决定了离开。

他需要离开，是时候离开了，彼得想，自己没法改变这一切。

想到这他突然哭了出来，他爱托尼，但是这不能解决一切问题不是吗，就像他曾经从那些大人那里听到的道理一样。楼上的男人一直在行向毁灭，他对此做不了什么，最多也只能强迫他多吃些沙拉少吃些高糖零食，可是这更显示了他的无力。

浴室的百叶窗紧闭着，可还是有花香顺着缝隙溜了进来，和入浴剂的人工香味混合在一起，搅得彼得的头脑乱七八糟，他打开窗户透透气，但四月的风还有些冷，他只好把自己藏在水里。温热的浴池像是妈妈的怀抱，彼得想起了梅姨，梅姨总是会叮嘱自己在春天里要多穿些衣服，因为家里的暖气并没那么足。彼得感觉自己的眼睛更加湿润了，这时又是一阵风吹来，他打了个哆嗦，又把窗子关上了。

他对着水面发呆，直到手指上的皮肤都有些皱起，才从浴缸里出来。似乎离开的决心给他注入了活力，他随意地系上浴袍，仿佛重新回到青春期一样精力过剩，三步并做两步跃上楼梯，轻巧得像只小鹿，甚至连鞋也没穿。

年轻人悄无声息地跑进了房间，他光脚踩在地毯上，轻巧地躲到沙发椅背后，伸手捂住了他年长恋人的眼睛。

年轻人的手是温热的，托尼抚上他的手背，声音忍不住带上了笑意，“好了，这又是在玩什么游戏？”

“我们来玩捉迷藏吧”，彼得感受着托尼微微粗糙的手掌，那是他无比熟悉的双手，掌握过机械部件，也抚摸过自己的棕发。彼得轻微地颤抖了一下，他知道，托尼以为这又会是一次年轻人心血来潮的游戏，像之前的很多次一样，他甚至愿意往桌子底下钻，只为了和自己玩一场幼稚的游戏。“不，我们还是来玩另一个游戏，你把眼睛蒙上，数十下，然后在屋子里捉我。”

“没问题，kid，用什么来蒙住我的眼睛呢？”

彼得一只手捂住托尼的眼睛，一只手拿起了书桌上的剪刀，剪下一段自己浴袍上的系带，然后用它亲手蒙住了托尼的眼睛。

丝质的缎带在年轻人的手里柔顺地弯曲，最后在托尼脑后系成一个小小的蝴蝶结，彼得松开托尼，悄悄地走到一边。等托尼数完十个数，已经完全找不到彼得的踪影，他似乎听到脚步声，隐隐约约感觉到男孩已经不在此处。他在心里轻轻叹气，但仍然开始认真地摸索，就像真的多么专注于这场游戏一样。

而彼得正站在走廊上，看着托尼在房间里煞有其事地寻找自己，他觉得这真是可笑，对方愿意陪自己玩这样的愚蠢游戏，愿意和自己共同度过如此漫长的时间，却不愿意告诉自己他在想什么、在怕什么，想到这，他把脸埋进浴袍的袖子擦了擦。

等到托尼终于把房间摸索了个遍，他才摘下遮住自己眼睛的缎带，男孩已经不见踪影，走廊上只剩下四月的风，和风信子的香气。

他看着手中的丝带，细细摩挲，然后在上面印上一个吻。

 

【The End】

 

 

Alternative Ending:  
直到晚餐的时候，托尼的眼圈还是红红的，连管家也不敢询问，托尼只是不断地往嘴里塞着青菜叶，而那是他平日里最不喜欢的东西。

突然他的手机屏幕亮了起来，他原本无心查看，直到管家提醒他，那是庄园酒窖系统的警报响了。托尼看着屏幕，愣了一下，查看摄像头，发现几乎所有的酒品收藏都被毁了，他却突然笑了起来。管家看着他，十分怀疑自己的老板今天打击过大精神失常了。

托尼接下来的话更加确定了管家的猜测，他嘱咐管家，以后自己的早餐都换成粗粮三明治，接着就出了房子，往酒窖方向走去。他知道，那是他的男孩回来了，而自己之前犯下的错误，需要自己好好弥补。


End file.
